Birthday Boy
by Disk 9
Summary: What do people think when Mukuro's birthday comes around? A look at each of the guardians' perspectives - including the birthday boy himself. A bit... well... mean due to the guardians' natures, so K . No pairings, although a bit of 6996 and 96? if you squint. Maybe.


A/N: Well, I finally managed to get around to doing a birthday fic... I wanted to do a Hibari tutors Tsuna fic for his birthday, but I didn't finish it in time... This is rather short, basically a drabble. Oh, yeah, Yamamoto's part might be a bit confusing, but it refers to Gokudera in it as well. Happy birthday, Rokudo Mukuro! Enjoy!

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

He hated his birthday. It was the one day where he was allowed to be as annoying as he wanted, and he couldn't bite him to death.

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

"Skylark-kun, you can't do that. It's my birthday! Surely I'm allowed to visit you during school times, hm?"

"H-Hibari-san, m-maybe just this o-once?"

"I'll bite you to death."

"HIIEEE!"

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

**Dokuro Chrome**

She didn't mind his birthday. He got a bit more excited than usual, wanting to spend more time with everyone. That was fine with her, as that meant more time near him.

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

"Kufufu, Chrome-chan is blushing! Why, did your crush come to give you a kiss? Tell me who it is!"

"Ano, Mukuro-sama…"

"Then I can go and kill him!"

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

He was scared of his birthday. It was the only day of the year when he couldn't go Hyper Dying Will to keep him in line, as he would always pull the Birthday Boy card and persuade him to let him go free. He was devious like that.

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

"HIIEEEE! Mukuro-san! Please stop that!"

"Kufufufufu~ What are you going to do about it, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I-I… W-well…"

"Dame-Tsuna, no using Hyper Dying Will Mode. It's his birthday."

"B-but, Reborn!"

"Kufufufufu~"

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

**Gokudera Hayato**

He despised his birthday. Whenever it was his birthday, he couldn't do anything to him, even if he disturbed the Tenth. It was just unfair.

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

"Oi! Mukuro! Get off there before I blow you to smithereens! I'll ki-gurk"

"Hayato, you wouldn't do that to the birthday boy, now would you?"

"HIIEEE! Bianchi! Gokudera-kun!"

"Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, I never knew you cared so much for him."

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

He enjoyed his birthday. His birthday 'parties' were always fun, with all the interesting games. He didn't quite understand why he was so mad whenever his birthday came around, but that just gave him more ammunition to tease him at school.

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

"Ahahahaha~ Gokudera-kun looks so silly like that. Are we playing charades? Ooh, let me guess, food poisoning? Did I guess right? Wait, he's not replying, so maybe fainting?"

"Yamamoto-kun…"

"Bingo, Yamamoto-kun! Do you want to play? Your objective is to…"

"Kufufufufu~"

"Mukuro! What did you do to Yamamoto?"

"Ahahahaha! Did I do it right? Did you think I was Mukuro?"

"…MUKURO!"

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

He was EXTREMELY happy to celebrate birthdays. Not that he wasn't always EXTREMELY happy, he was just a bit more EXTREME than normal. Now, if only he could get him to agree to an EXTREME boxing match he'd be EXTREMELY euphoric.

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

"SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME! IT'S WHAT'S-HIS-FACE'S BIRTHDAY! YOU MUST JOIN TO THE EXTREME!"

"HIIEEE! Onii-san! What does Mukuro's birthday have to do with the boxing club?"

"Kufufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, you owe me a birthday present. Why don't you join the boxing club as that present?"

"HIIEEE! MUKURO!"

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

**Bovino Lambo**

He liked candy. He liked his birthday too, if only because he could get candy. But he was mean, and didn't let him have candy. He didn't like it when he was mean.

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

"Gyahahaha! The mighty Lambo-sama is here!"

"Ah! Lambo! Don't run in the house! No! Wait! Lambo!"

"Must… Not… Cry… WAAAAHH!"

"Kufufufufu~ Do you want candy, little Bovino?"

"Ooh! Grape! Lambo-sama's favorite! Lambo-sama will- Hey! Wait! Why are you taking the candy away! No! To… le… rate… WAHHHHHH!"

"Kufufufufu~!"

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

**Rokudo Mukuro**

He loved his birthday. He could annoy him, spend time with her, scare him, taunt him, trick him, tease him, and manipulate him. All in all, it was a very productive birthday.

`¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠Birthday Boy≠–ºª•¶§∞¢£™¡`

"HERBIVORE!"

"MUKURO-SAMA!"

"MUKURO!"

"MUKURO!"

"MUKURO!"

"MUKURO!"

"WAAAHHHHH!"


End file.
